The Sun Kiss Soul
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a girl with no memories of her time waking up in Twilight Town just a name; Mariah. She finds out parts of her memories little by little, finding love in a old friend. Demyx/OC, Sora/Kairi, Riku/? Roxas/Namine
1. Chapter 1

Me: Howdy my peeps! Here's another Kingdom Hearts II fanfic~ But this one is for the adorable and lovable canon guy in the game; Demyx~ I do not own anything BUT I do own my OC's like Mariah and any other OC's. I do have drawings of Mariah: Kairi-The-Siren that's my name on DA now. Well, please enjoy this chapter~ I was playing the game at the same time as typing this down, (I have the PS3 -HD 2.5 Remix-)

...

The Sun Kiss Soul

Chapter One: The Thief and The Mysterious Stranger

...

It was a normal day in Twilight Town so, in a way, it's boring as usual. I was putting new stocks in the Accessory Shop, as I work 24/7. Stella, who owns the shop is my best friend, even though she's older than me, she's like a big sister to me. I just step outside behind the counter to see Roxas, Pence, Olette and Hayner walking over. I make a big smile, leaning my arms and elbows on the counter and I lean forward.

"Hello boys, and Olette!"

"Hi Mariah! Still working hard as always?" Olette ask me and I nodded

"Yep." I pop on the 'p' at the end "So, what's up? I heard about that jerk Seifer spreading stupid rumors about you being the thief." I look at Roxas who frowns.

"I'm not the thief though!" I smile softly.

"I know you're not Roxas, you're too kind and caring to steal that or anything. But I do think you should go talk to Mrs. Viola. She's more upset over this. I'll see you four later. I have a early time off today Stella is closing shop early cause of all this happening."

"Okay! Just watch out for the real thief okay?" Hayner tells me.

I nod, waving at them bye. I got lots of costumers until it got close at evening time and Stella showed up taking my spot behind the counter. Telling her bye, I walk to the Usual Spot to see no one so I thought in walking around Twilight Town for a while but what I found while wondering around was a surprise. I was walking pass the weird shape hole where the mansion is, when I was feeling like walking through the small forest to the mansion today.

I plop down outside of the mansion, lean my back against the chained gate, sighing softly close my eyes softly thinking about my life so far; well most of it. You see, I woke up on the ground in the Sandlot like two years ago in Twilight Town Seifer and his friends found me and some reason was nice to me but not when I wasn't hanging around Roxas and the others which I hate it when they're nicer to me only. I can't remember anything before I woke up in Twilight Town but my name. That's all I can remember but I didn't let it bring me down. I keep on smiling and being happy to have met such wonderful people here.

I'm snap out of my thoughts when I hear some noise in the small forest area so I stand up and cautiously hide behind the closest tree peek my head out slightly to see a male with dirty blond hair wearing a black coat, I can't see his face since his back is facing me. He was complaining about something happened and I walk out from my spot and walk closer, clearing my throat getting his attention. When he turns around surprise I saw his eyes, his eyes pulled me right in, I shake my head smiling put my hands clasp behind my back.

"Hello! Sorry to disturb you, but you seem upset about something?" he scratch behind his head look away.

"Y-yeah, but I can't tell you cause well...it's a secret." he looks back at me smiling apologetic

"It's okay, Are you knew here? I've never seen your face around Twilight Town?" I put a index finger on my cheek tilt my head sideways, did he move here today? Hmm curious person.

"U-uh...yeah! I just moved here, names Demyx- I-I mean...aw man." he whine at the end and I can't help it starting to giggle at how adorable he's acting.

"I'm sorry, Demyx right? If you don't want me to tell anyone your name I wont tell. We can keep it our little secret." I smile with my hands on my hips I don't see him staring at me in shock "W-why? I'm just some stranger..."

I roll my eyes walk over seeing him hesitate but stayed still, I pat his shoulder smiling "No one's a stranger in Twilight Town, we are all friends Demyx, don't forget it. Now, time to introduce myself; Name's, Mariah." I put my right hand out for him to shake which he did smiling big.

"Nice to meet you Mariah, um I hate to do this but I have to go! See ya around!" I watch him rushing to the mansion is at - he must be meeting someone there.

I walk out of the small forest area stretching my body some before I walk to my place, running into Roxas who was going home too since we live in the same area. We end up walking together until I got to my stop saying night to him.

...

I was having one of those extra boring slow days today. I didn't get any sleep last night so here I am tired as heck looking through a book I took from my place while waiting for a costumer. I don't notice someone step in front of the counter until they cleared their throat. I lift my head to see none other then Demyx. What's more he was actually wearing normal clothes not that cool black coat thing.

"Oh wow, nice clothes Demyx." I lean my arms on the counter smiling at the shy Demyx who was red in the face

"T-thanks, It'll be less...people noticing me, I rather not let people see me wearing that coat around." he smiles shyly

"True, you walking around wearing the black coat would get people thinking your in some bad gang or something. Anyways here to buy any accessories?"

"Um...y-yeah! I would like that light blue bracelet." I follow where he was pointing to see that pretty bracelet I wish I could get but it cost 100 munny and I only get 10 munny a day so far I only got 93 munny at the moment.

"Sure, want a small bag for it?" I ask him while picking it up and grab a small bag

He nodded "Yes, um I know this will sound odd, coming from someone you just met, but when is your next break?" he asked me while I handed him the bag with the bracelet.

"I'm actually getting off now, why, if I may ask?" I hop over the counter which he moved away some

"I just wanted to see the whole town of Twilight Town but I'm afraid I'll get lost." he rub behind his neck

I can't help but smile this guy is something else, always making me smile and happy to see him. I never felt this way...have I? I shake those thoughts aside for now.

"I don't mind showing you around Demyx, I'll start the tour here at the Market Street: Tram Common." I jester all around me then point where the Sandlot is "That area is called 'Sandlot' never go there when Seifer is there which is always."

"Why? Is this Seifer guy a bully or something?" I lean more on my right leg with my left hand on my hip "Yeah, he's a cocky jerk thinks he's all that." I roll my eyes at the memory of him asking me out on a date. I make a noise with my throat - I was trying to hide my laughter.

"What is it Mariah? D-did I say something wrong?" I chuckled "Nah, I just remember how Seifer ask me out on a date once last year and I end up kicking his butt even though violence isn't my thing but he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer." I shrug smiling "Anyways this way to the next area."

I showed Demyx everywhere until it got dark, I didn't want to stop talking to Demyx he was easy to talk to kind of like Roxas but I feel different feeling to him then how I feel with Roxas. Roxas is like a brother to me same with Hayner, Pence and Olette is like a sister to me but here I am waving bye to him while he's walking away around the Back Alley.

I sigh sadly turn around, I jump back startled seeing Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette standing there staring at me in surprise and the looks to tease.

"H-Hi guy's! What's up?" I smile Olette walk over giving me the sly look "W-what?" I was getting creep out by her sly look

"You were with that boy." I roll my eyes hiding my embarrassment "That was just a new person that moved here and needed someone to give him a tour around Twilight Town tomorrow he wants me to give him a tour in Sunset Station."

"What?!"

I flinch, covering my ears when my friends yelled out in surprise, I'm still shock they are my friends but I wouldn't have it any other way.

...

Me: It seems her friend's think Mariah has a secret boyfriend hee hee~ The next chapter will be up after this is up. I have three chapters so far I will work on the 4th chapter soon, if you have idea's you want to add into this fanfic of mine tell me and I'll credit ya. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy my peeps! 2nd chapter~ Like I said in the first chapter; I do not own anything, I just own Mariah and any other OC's~ enjoy!

...

The Sun Kiss Soul

Chapter Two: Believing is Seeing

...

It's been three day's now showing Demyx around Sunset station and such, and worst Olette was teasing me that me and the unnamed mystery boy are dating and I'm keeping it a secret...really Olette? That girl get's on my nerves sometimes but I love her she's my bestie. I had my elbow on the counter of Stella's shop flipping through a magazine Olette handed me before I came to work at the shop, I was enjoying reading the magazine when a hand cover the magazine page making me annoyed look up surprise, surprise, Seifer was the annoyance.

I sigh gave him a blank look "Your covering my favorite page Seifer, so please remove your hand before I make you."

He chuckled removed his hand like I ask him too went back to reading the page until he decided to ruin my reading by talking!

"So, I heard the losers talking about you having a secret boyfriend. Surely you rather be my girlfriend instead of this mystery loser." I look up from my magazine with a frown.

"Excuse me? He is not a loser! And for the last time; stop calling my friends 'losers'!" I shove my face to his steaming mad he step back some taken by surprise, he got over it quickly though.

"I can call who ever I want a 'loser', so dump that loser already." I scuff about to tell him off when a voice stop me from it.

"Leave her alone Seifer!" I smile seeing Roxas "Hi Roxas."

"Beat it loser, I'm talking to Mariah."

"No, you need to stop treating my friend like she's some trophy!" he was glaring harshly at him I was surprise he had it in him to talk back to Seifer lately he's been acting different it has me worried.

Seifer scuff "What ever loser, see ya Mariah." he walks off, I roll my eyes look at Roxas when he walk over

"Thanks for the save Roxas, that Seifer does not understand the saying; 'no means no'." shacks my head

"No problem, your my friend I can't stand how he treats you like some...some prize!" I walk out from behind the store counter pat his shoulder "It's okay Roxas, I would do the same if you were in my shoes. Any ways you going to the 'Usual Spot'?"

He nodded "Yeah, I had a argument with Heyner though...he got it all wrong yesterday-" I stop him from talk more

"Whoa, hold on, you and Hayner got in a argument? Over what?"

When he told me Hayner was upset seeing him hanging with Seifer but something happened and Hayner was being a idiot and won't listen to him, I was upset Hayner got upset over that so I promised Roxas I'll be there cheering him on but not before he stop me but something was off especially when he grab my hand while looking down it got me more worried.

"Roxas? Is everything alright?" when he didn't reply back I squeeze his hand he was holding he look up "You've been acting oddly lately...you know you can tell me anything, we are friends, friends help each other out no matter what, right?" I wanted to help him with what ever it was but I can't if he keeps bottling it all up.

"...Have you ever had dreams that are so real...so vivid?" He was acting all weird lately over a dream that look real?

"Is this all about what's been going on ever since the thief stole all the photo's of you only?" he nodded look away "Please tell me Roxas, I can't help you if you keep quiet about what ever it is that got you so upset."

He sigh look me right in my eyes and told me about his dreams and seeing these weird creatures and how a strange key weapon keeps appearing in his hand when the creatures appear.

"...Wow, you sure it's not your imagination?" I wanted to believe him but I wanted to make sure it isn't all in his head

"...I knew you'll think I'm crazy, I shouldn't have told you!"

"Whoa, Roxas I didn't mean it I just want to make sure it isn't in your head or if it's real...I do believe you cause your my friend and your the type of person that just doesn't make things up." I calm him down, he look at me in shock but it turn to sigh of relief and a smile.

"Thank you for believing in me, the others think I'm crazy or just imagining things..." he looks away upset

"Hey, if they don't believe you let them think that, if you seen it happen and such I know for sure your not lying. Your too innocent to lie, especially to your friends."

He nodded and said good bye to me walking home it seems to rest up for tomorrow for the Struggle Tournament, I was closing up shop when two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who." I chuckled hearing his voice trying to sound different but I knew his voice right away "Demyx." I heard him pout I turn around smiling at a pouty Demyx "I tried to change my voice...how did you know it was me?"

"Aww cheer up Demyx, even if you try to change your voice I can recognize it no matter what." I teased him making him whine

"Aw come on." his pouting turn into a big shy smile "I got you something but you have to close your eyes and give me your right hand." I was carious but I did just what he told me to do I felt something cold hit my wrist then heard a clicking sound "Okay, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes lift my right hand up to see- I gasp staring at the same blue bracelet he bought at the shop when I was working! I look at him almost in tears not being able to hold it in I hugged him thanking him 100 times while he pat my back trying to comfort me. I step back wipe my tears smiling.

"Thank you Demyx, I love it. Oh, now I feel bad cause I have nothing to give you in return." I felt bad now, I was thinking what I can give him in return when an idea hit me.

"Nah, you don't have to give me anything in return your just being such a good friend." his face turn red rubbing behind his head shyly.

I giggled "No, I have the perfect gift to give too you." before he could ask what it was I lean over and kiss his cheek seeing his face turn completely red he was frozen solid making me giggle "I better head on home now, see you when ever you come to visit!"

I skip away humming a lullaby I keep hearing in my dreams; a woman humming it while rocking a baby to sleep I don't know why but it felt so nauseating like I knew the woman and baby I wake up so in a way that's also why I believe Roxas I've seen these odd creature's the way he describe them was the same I seen in my dream too. I was almost home when I walk around a corner but stop almost running into a girl with blond hair the went on one side of her shoulder with a white dress, she smiled.

"I-I'm sorry, I almost bumped into you-" she stop me put her index finger to her lips then she clasp her hands together smiling brightly "it's good to meet you, I wanted to say 'hi' in person after I met Roxas, well you meet me at the Haunted Mansion tomorrow after the Struggle Tournament? I wish to tell you something very important." before I could ask her why she turn around a corner when I followed her she was no where in sight.

"...Okay, that's freaky. I better head on home now."

I push aside what happened for now and worrying about tomorrow with the Struggle Tournament, getting my PJ's on then crawled into bed dreaming of the same dream of that woman with long blue hair rocking a baby in her arms while humming that song.

...

Me: She met Namine it seems, but what is it she wants to tell Mariah? Stay tune for the 3rd chapter~ Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Howdy my peeps! 3rd chapter up~ In this chapter you'll find out some stuff about Mariah's memories. I do not own anything, but I do own my OC's like Mariah. Enjoy~

...

The Sun Kiss Soul

Chapter Three: The Truth Sucks

...

It was the day of the Struggle Match, I was nervous for Roxas and Hayner I hope Hayner would stop this stupid jealousy thing but it's not my job to tell him he must figure out he was being childish. I shook my head standing next to Pence and Olette while they cheering for Roxas who was against Hayner, I got here late so I miss out on Vivi kicking Seifer's butt even though it was odd Vivi beat him- don't get me wrong Vivi is a caring and sweet person him beating the jerk Seifer is like...very weird.

When Roxas beat Hayner he was going against Vivi now, something freaky happened when my eyes stared at his form it fizzled like data on the computer with it glitches on you a wave of dizziness hit me making me sway a little.

"Mariah? You okay?"

I heard Hayner ask me, he was standing on my other side, I shook my head.

"I-I think so..."

"Maybe you should go to our Usual Spot to rest, I think Roxas will understand if you miss his match with Setzer." I smiled hearing Olette say that, they have huge faith he'll beat Vivi and win against Setzer.

I nodded slowly sighing "Okay, tell him 'sorry' for me." I wave bye to them and walk away from the Sandlot pass the hole in the wall where the Mansion was.

She did tell me after the Struggle Match but I need to know and me feeling this way is getting worst, I stumble through the small forest to the mansion gate with the chains wrap around it and the lock. I put my hand on the gate gently feeling the coldness of the metal just like that images were smacking me left and right seeing people in those black cloaks Demyx was wearing on the first time we met, a guy with spiky red hair with turquoise teardrops it look like under his eyes but why am I seeing these people? I only knew Roxas and Demyx.

Then like a video playing through my mind I was standing in front of someone he was taller then me, he had long blue hair with a cross scar on his face I was yelling at him about something...about someone...someone named-Zexion, Tears were cascading down my face. He was cold and heartless saying it he wasn't useful and he was weak so they got rid of him that's when I saw myself with a black cloak I was wearing charged at him some reason a odd weapon appeared in my hand in the middle of the attack a key like blade; the teeth was like the sun but half of it, the handle was like around the sun rays spikes, I saw the key chain on it, it was a half of the sun. The person with the scar on his face move to the side dodging my attack then-

I gasp sat up fast, I was catching my breathe looking around to see I was in a white room with drawings all over the wall. I crawled over to the white table and use it to help me stand up sitting on the white chair rubbing my face.

"...I'm sorry, Rhiaxam."

A frown hit my lips hearing the same female voice as the same one I met that time saying a name that was oddly familiar, I look up to see it was the same girl with blond hair and white dress standing facing his back to the huge wide window hands clasp in front of her stomach smiling softly.

"Who are you? And why are you calling me Rhiaxam? It's Mariah." I was upset, I'm feeling nauseated and hot it felt like I was right in front of the sun it self especially when that name 'Rhiaxam' came out of her lips and mine it was like a trigger on my brain like a switch being turn on but only half way.

I watch her as she walk around the white table to my side went down on her knees hands on the chair armrest.

"I know it's hard to understand right away but, your real name is Rhiaxam, your originals name is Mariah."

I shook my head push the chair up when I stood up and step back furies "My name is Mariah! Don't tell me lies!" tears threatened to fall from being upset.

She stood up smiling sadly at me with her blue eyes-those eyes look familiar...I gasp put my hand over my forehead with a wave of pain hit my head like a migraine but more painful, I suddenly got a image of two little girls laughing laying on their stomach on a queen size bed drawing giggling and such, the one on the right was a girl with short red hair while the other one has slightly longer hair with a really beautiful shade of blue.

It went away from my mind seeing I was on the floor thankfully my arms kept me up the blond hair girl was on her knees again in front of me.

"You saw her didn't know? That is Mariah's best friend before the their world was taken..."

"I-if I'm not...Mariah t-then who am I!" I yelled out sobbing feeling arms wrap around my shoulders pulling me in a hug.

"It's okay Rhiaxam, stay strong...you were there to protect me from him so I want to protect you."

I sniff slightly when she pull back arms length smiling, she help me stand up on my feet gently then walk me outside to the gate I wipe the tears from my face turn around to ask the girl her name when I saw the gate in my face with the chains and lock. I blink confuse looking around I was standing on the outside of the gate I thought I was standing on the inside?

"Mariah!"

I turn around to see Demyx running over to me in his normal outfit but no black cloak.

"Oh, hi Demyx!" just the guy I wanted to see

"I've been looking for you all over Twilight Town..." he frown

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I touch my face when two hands grab my hands

"No, just your eyes are puffy like...you were crying." his frown deepened "Did someone make you cry Mariah, if so I'll kick there butt-"

I cover his mouth with my index finger smiling softly "Silly, I was crying but...I found out something that I remember in a way."

"You remembered something? What did you remember?" he was eager guy isn't he?

"I remember seeing these people in black cloaks kind of like the one you were wearing the first time we met, I saw Roxas but he had the same black cloak, then I saw myself fighting against this one guy with a cross scar on his face and I was wielding this weird key like blade...And I found out Mariah isn't my name, it's Rhiaxam-" I blink when Demyx said my real name at the same time as me "y-you knew?"

He rub behind his neck nervously "Yeah, I didn't want to tell you..."

Anger is what I was feeling along with betrayal "Why didn't you?! You had so many times to tell me! B-but you just kept your mouth shut!"

"Rhiaxam, please let me explain!"

I storm pass him mad "No, I don't even want to see you again!" I ran home not noticing his hurt and sad face.

I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling in the dark, why did I yell at him? I sigh I let my anger out on poor Demyx maybe I should find him tomorrow and apologize to him.

Dream State

"Kairi, Kairi!" a little girl with shoulder length light blue hair running over to a short hair red headed girl who was plucking flowers.

The said girl stood up holding some flowers in her hands smiling at the slightly older girl.

"What is it Mariah. Is it another pretty item you found?" she tilt her head carious

The blue hair girl name Mariah giggled shook her head brought out her hands behind her back in her palms was a bracelet that one said 'friends' while the other one said 'forever'.

"I made these for us! Here!" she handed the forever bracelet to Kairi who smiled big hugging her friend

"I love it! Thank you Mariah! Oh, here! I pick this for you." Mariah gasp grab the flowers gently from Kairi's hand smiling happily at her friend.

"Thanks Kairi, there beautiful! Oh Father said you can come over! You get to meet my little brother father adopted yesterday! He's very quiet and shy though so if he doesn't talk back to you don't be upset."

She nodded "Sure!"

~~Sssshhhh~~ ~~Crackle, crackle~~

"Do I have to do this..."

Mariah rolled her green orbs "Just do it already, Kairi can't fake sleeping for to long." I informed my little brother who was playing as the Prince while Kairi is the princess that was curse to sleep for eternity until her prince wakes her up with true loves kiss. It didn't take long when Kairi agreed to play the part but Ienzo was hesitate to play the prince part but I talk him into it in the end.

"Fine..."

I chew on the bottom on my lip watching Ienzo lean over the bed lips about to touch when my door opened interrupting it.

End of Dream

My eyes snap open to see the sun out hitting my face painfully I might add, I groan softly rubbing my face getting up to get dressed put on the blue bracelet Demyx bought me I hope he'll forgive me for treating him like a jerk.

...

Me: It seems Mariah was her Somebody and her real name is Rhiaxam, will she run into Demyx and apologize how she acted? Or will something...or someone stop that? Stay tune for the 4th chapter. Ciao~


End file.
